


Restraint

by lacemonster



Series: Lacemonster's Gifts [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Guilt, M/M, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: A prompt for DickDami + first time.Damian wants Dick. Dick told himself there were boundaries that he would never cross. If he doesn't learn to control himself, he'll either have to say goodbye or risk losing control.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Lacemonster's Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1181402
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> SEVERE age difference/underage content warning. This takes place during Batman and Robin era, so Damian is very young. He's portrayed as such in the story as not even having gone through puberty yet. So don't read this story if that upsets you. Any upset comments will be ignored and deleted.
> 
> This fic was a prompt fill for a person who requested to remain anonymous. Thank you for letting me share this story!

Dick lost track of the time. Somewhere out there, lost in the bright glow of downtown Gotham, Dick could feel the Wayne Clock Tower glaring at him. 

They were supposed to be on patrol, he thought distantly. But Dick wasn’t thinking, not really.

If he was, he wouldn’t be doing any of this.

Dick eventually pulled away, breathless—but just as fast, Damian pulled him back in. His arms hooked around Dick’s broad shoulders, forcing him down to his level, his kiss landing on the corner of Dick’s mouth. Damian wasn’t usually this needy, but he’d been growing more aggressive. Both of them were finding the other harder to resist. Dick sucked at Damian’s bottom lip once more. Then twice. He pushed forward, his knees hitting the raised concrete ledge that Damian was sitting on, hands slipping underneath the folds of Damian’s cape just to wrap around his natural waist. Pulling him in tight, kissing him hard.

He could feel his hands almost circle completely around the boy’s small frame—and that was enough to terrify him into stopping. He broke off, Damian’s clinging hand trailing after him until he had no choice but to let go. Neither of them said anything, the sounds of the rooftop winds filling the cessation. Dick could still feel the sensation of Damian’s mouth and tongue tingling on his lips. He instantly missed the warmth of his breath and the firmness of his grasp, the way he held Dick like he never wanted to let go.

Damian wanted him, enough to hold onto him again and again. And Dick wanted him more than he could ever admit.

They had already gone too far. Over and over, Dick told himself _never again_ , then found himself in this exact situation—feeling Damian up on a rooftop, in an alley, in a park, or even rooms of the manor. But he promised himself he’d never cross _that_ line.

Which is why he had to break away. Already, his heart was racing, his blood hot. The uniform felt tight. Tight. Dick mentally talked himself down, trying to ebb his own excitement. _Stop this. End this. End this before you take it too far._

“You don’t want me,” Damian said. His voice was accusatory, but not harsh in the way that he usually spoke. There was disappointment in his voice. There was hurt. Dick hated himself for making Damian feel that way. Hated himself for making Damian feel a desire and a pain that was too mature for someone his age. He should be more worried about games and school and growing up than relationships with emotionally-compromised adult men.

And yet Dick found himself going to Damian anyways, resting a hand on the back of Damian’s nape, comforting him like a lover would.

“I do,” he said, looking Damian in the eye the best that he could with those masks in-between them. And as he looked deeply into those crystal eyes, he knew in his heart that he did. He did want Damian. Damn it all, he did.

“You just pity me.”

“That’s not true,” Dick said, adding some earnesty to his voice. Damian’s jaw was clenched. His gaze looked right past him, eyes dark underneath his furrowed brow.

“Then show it. Stop holding back.”

_Stop holding back._

Dick imagined it. Imagined pushing Damian right down on that concrete slab, turning him face down, yanking his clothing past his hips, entering him, filling him. Imagined taking what he wanted, breaking down all of Damian’s walls, making him cry. In pain, at first, but then with love. His blood burned at the thought, his face and ears hot. He could almost feel the squeeze of Damian’s body around him, feel his hands and breath on his skin. Hear him call his name.

He was so absorbed in the thought that he hadn’t noticed that he hesitated for too long.

“ _Tt._ ” Damian slapped his hand away. He hopped off the ledge, shoving into Dick as he passed him. 

Dick watched him go and let the fantasy follow after him. He eventually followed—close enough to keep Damian in his sights, but far enough to keep a distance.

Dick almost didn’t feel Damian, at first. Patrol had been long and tense ever since the moment of rejection on that rooftop. Dick was tired and his mind had been in other places—trapped in that moment ever since it happened. _Stop holding back._ He was still trapped when they started the drive home, the underground tunnels growing darker and darker the closer they approached the batcave. So when Damian’s hand slipped between his legs, he almost didn’t register the touch. Almost.

“Stop,” Dick said, yanking Damian’s hand off of him. But Damian was stubborn, unrelenting. 

Dick wasn’t mad at him. Not really. He understood Damian wasn’t the type to cling easily, but when he did, he clung as hard as he could. Damian believed Dick was slipping away from him, so he held on tighter. All Dick ever wanted was to _be_ wanted. He wasted years trying to earn reciprocated respect and love from someone who couldn’t love him back. On top of that, he had too many long relationships that fell apart the moment things got rough. 

Damian’s unquestioning desire for him was frightening… but welcomed.

Dick truly wasn’t mad. Just frustrated. Frustrated with himself. Frustrated by the things that he wanted and couldn’t have. Frustrated by the things that Damian wanted from him that he couldn’t give him.

Damian didn’t stop. The tires screeched to a halt. The gear was shoved into park. Dick turned sharply in Damian’s direction. The low lights of the tunnel gave shape to Damian’s face, revealing the glint of his eye. He wanted Dick’s anger. He wanted to break him. _Stop holding back._ And damn it, Dick could never control himself as much as he wanted to.

Damian didn’t take his eyes off of him, even as Dick threw his weight into him, pinning him to the car door. It was only there that Dick paused. His breaths were shallow, his heart racing. They stayed there for a moment, just breathing. 

Damian’s hand wrapped around the edge of Dick’s cape. Dick’s teeth gritted, just for a moment. He let out a slow breath.

“We can’t do this. I can’t.”

“What are you afraid of? You know I can take it.” Those eyes stared back into him. Big and wide, but dark with a maturity beyond his years. _Don’t think of him like that,_ Dick told himself, but he found that his pin on Damian was loosening. A hand traced the edges of the boy’s face, and for a moment, that intense look in Damian’s eyes wavered. 

“Why can’t you just be happy with this? Just this?” Dick said. For a moment, Damian was quiet, seriously considering Dick’s words. His gaze dropped. Then he shook his head, pushing away Dick’s gentle touch.

“With all the people in your past—were you ever happy with things the way that they were? Didn’t you ever want more? Didn’t you want it all—didn’t you need to have _everything?_ ” Damian said. There was uncertainty in his voice—because these feelings were new to him, strange to him. Dick had loved before. Dick had spent his whole life loving. It was practiced for him, he hadn’t had to question or fear his own feelings in a long time. Not until now.

Dick pulled back, returning to his seat.

He wasn’t mad.

Just frustrated.

Dick put the car back in drive, that silence following them home.

Dick never heard Damian at the window. He was skilled like that, able to undo the fastenings and lift the centuries-old frame with a patience that he never exhibited unless he was up to no-good. The old window didn’t even groan under Damian’s fingers, or if it had, it sounded no different than the sway of the tree outside.

It wasn’t the noise that gave Damian away, it was Dick’s sleeping patterns. He always lied awake long after patrol. Damian hadn’t learned that about Dick—yet. Dick kept his eyes half open, watching the way Damian’s shadow moved into the light of the full moon behind him. Damian’s swift steps didn’t make a sound on the carpet, but Dick could measure the paces of his steps, could sense where he stood because his shadow gave him away.

Damian was so light that the bed barely shifted when he took a seat on the mattress. Dick had pinpointed where he was and felt Damian’s hand hover above his skin before their flesh even made contact.

Dick flipped over, snatching Damian by the wrist. Damian instinctively wanted to shout, a sound escaping his throat, but he cut himself off. There was no one else in the manor but Alfred, but Damian didn’t want to expose himself more than he already had.

Damian tried to pull back his hand, but Dick pulled him in. Dick was stronger, but Damian had put up better fights in practice than what was on display here. It was clear that Damian didn’t want to fight. He was just angry that he’d been caught—and that worried Dick, more than it should have.

“The door’s locked for a reason, Damian.”

Damian just stared back, the shine of his irises coming from the dim moonlight.

“If you wanted me gone, you would have locked the windows, too. The locked door was an invitation more than anything.”

“An invitation for what?”

“Don’t play stupid, Grayson. Games are for children and I’m not a child. No matter how badly you want to think I am.”

Dick felt himself bristle in place, hand tightening around Damian’s wrist. Of course he knew the game Damian was referring to, but it was Damian who saw it as a game. A challenge. Dick knew his boundaries, the lines he wouldn’t cross. This might have been fun for Damian, but for Dick, it was just damn frustrating. He should have thought of the windows, but he foolishly believed the door would be enough to keep Damian from sneaking into his room.

“You are a child, Damian, and that’s exactly why I won’t hurt you,” Dick said, his grip loosening.

“We both know that’s not true,” Damian said, voice rising despite himself.

“It is true. You’re too young—“

“That’s not it,” Damian said. In the shadows of the room, Dick caught the white in his teeth as he sneered. “I might be too young, but the truth is that you don’t care. You want to hurt me.”

Dick’s blood burned. He sat up, staring Damian down with a hard gaze.

“Get out. And close the door behind you.”

This time Damian took hold of him. They stayed like that for a moment, Damian’s tight grip on Dick’s much larger frame. Damian was small compared to him, but his determination made him stronger. His eyes dared Dick to send him away. Dick’s head tilted toward the door.

“Go on.”

He was sending him off. But he wasn’t, not really. Damian took it as permission, having to get on his knees to meet Dick’s mouth. He forced his kiss on Dick—the kiss was too too hard with too much teeth. Dick stayed still under those lips, even as Damian pulled away. Now, there was desperation in Damian’s eyes. He must have thought he failed, but it was that exact look that made Dick weak. 

He didn’t push Damian away enough. Damian leaned in again and this time, Dick had to stop him, putting up his arms to create distance between them.

“Damian, stop,” Dick said, his voice a harsh whisper.

Whispering because he didn’t want anyone to find them like this.

Whispering because he didn’t want anyone to see.

“You won’t hurt me. Just once, and you’ll see—I can take it. If you actually wanted me, you wouldn’t hesitate—“

_Just once_ was all Dick needed and Damian knew it. Dick told himself _just once_ over and over, every time Damian had visited his bed, every time they kissed. _Just once,_ take him the way he’s begging to be taken, feel his body underneath yours, enter and fill him—

Damian tried to pry his way past his arms. He was strong for his age, but Dick was stronger and bigger and older. If Dick lost his control, if he let this happen, _just once,_ would be able to hold himself back if Damian was hurting? Would he be able to stop himself from being selfish and taking what he wanted?

“Damian, you know why I can’t do this.”

“You’re making up excuses.”

With every plea, with every touch against his skin, Dick could feel his heart racing faster and faster. The more he tried to pry Damian’s hands off of him. The most Damian resisted. They wrestled back and forth, Dick consciously trying not to hurt Damian. But Damian was being rough, insistently trying to pull Dick towards him. 

“You’re supposed to be Batman. You can do whatever the hell you want,” Damian said with a growl.

Dick didn’t want to hurt him.

He didn’t.

But he could only get so far when Damian insisted on pushing and _pushing—_

Dick shoved back too hard. Damian fumbled underneath him, pressed to the bed. Dick’s breath settled inside of his throat. He stared down at Damian, right where he had pinned him to the mattress, locking gazes with those surprised eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment. Dick felt all too aware of Damian’s warm body underneath his. Too aware of the lack of fight in Damian’s body, how willingly he otherwise would have fought and kicked.

Damian flinched from his touch when Dick suddenly grabbed him by the face. Damian looked up at him, eyes still fiery and stubborn. But his breath was quickening. Dick let his weight relax, his body settling over Damian’s, his weight trapping Damian against the mattress. Dick felt Damian swallow, felt his cheek burn against his hand. 

This was dangerous. Dick knew that. But he could feel his body meshing with Damian’s, the heat between their bodies blurring together, inviting Dick to relax, to not hold back. He could feel his restraint slipping. Damian’s eyes pulled him in. They watched him carefully, studying his every move, anticipating—

Dick’s hand smoothed over Damian’s cheek, his jaw. Trailed down the center of his body, dragging over every inch. Damian’s body tensed under Dick’s touch. Dick could feel that gaze boring into him, but he kept his own eyes on Damian’s body. Dick’s weight shifted back into his knees, back straightening. He towered over Damian, the splay of his hand covering the boy’s stomach.

Dick’s hand inched further down. Damian was still as a statue as Dick hooked his hand underneath his clothing, dragging them past his hips, down his slender thighs. Dick stared down at Damian’s boyish cock, the back of his knuckles brushing against the bare, smooth, hairless skin.

Damian’s breath hitched when Dick palmed over his groin. Dick watched patiently as Damian grew underneath his hand. Dick wrapped his hand around him, completely enveloping Damian’s erection.

Despite himself, a small smirk grew on Dick’s lips.

“So, this is the body of a man.”

Damian slapped his hand away. He was up in a second, finally heading out that door. Dick didn’t even let him get to the end of the bed before wrapping his arms around him, holding Damian tightly to his body. He held on even as Damian struggled in his hold.

“You’re cruel,” Damian said with a growl, his elbow digging into Dick’s side. Dick just held him closer.

“I thought you liked me mean,” Dick said, pressing his lips to Damian’s temple. Damian just jerked away from his touch, his pride too wounded to give in to Dick, even after he was finally getting the attention he so desperately fought for.

Dick took hold of Damian’s face and tilted Damian’s head back ever so slightly, just enough to seal Damian’s lips with his own. The boy resisted him, at first. But then there was the slightest press of Damian’s lips. Just that was enough to fuel Dick’s vigor. His kiss grew hungrier. He sucked at Damian’s lip, filled his mouth with his tongue. Every hitch of Damian’s breath, every touch of his tentative lips and tongue, every time he shifted in Dick’s arms—Dick only desired him more.

He didn’t want to hurt Damian. But it was becoming harder to think. He didn’t contemplate on the rights and wrongs. If he did, he would have never kept going. Never would have slipped his hand between Damian’s legs, hand cupping over his groin. Never would have buried his face in Damian’s neck, sucking at his throat just to hear his voice respond to his touch.

“Richard—“Damian started, then stopped. He couldn’t bring himself to ask. He could make demands, fight, bully—but could not _ask_.

But Dick understood what he was asking for. He knew it in the way Damian breathed in, the way his erection throbbed against his palm. The way his skin burned. The expectations almost drew Dick back. _Don’t do this,_ he told himself. _Don’t do something you can never take back._

It was enough to make his movements slow. Damian breathed in deeply.

“Don’t tease.”

This was a bad idea. Dick needed to stop. He couldn’t cave in. He dared to look at Damian’s face, which was shrouded in shadow. But he caught the slightest glimpse of his eyes. Damian’s gaze was intense, as if saying, _Don’t stop now._

_Stop holding back._

Damian’s arm moved between their bodies. Damian took hold of Dick’s hand, guiding it along his erection. Damian’s breath stopped when Dick’s hand wrapped around him. Dick studied Damian’s face, watching the way he flinched and sighed as his cock was stroked. Dick’s skin went hot, his own cock hard between his legs. 

Dick’s hand moved lower. Damian moved to grab him, as if afraid that Dick was abandoning his needs, but then Dick yanked at his clothing, pulling them past Damian’s knees, letting them slide off his legs.

Dick watched Damian’s bare legs closely. He ran his hands over Damian’s thighs, rubbing over the smooth, warm skin. The limb eclipsed by the size of Dick’s adult hands. Damian was tense, his body stiff underneath Dick’s touch. Dick leaned over him, easing Damian back onto the bed. He ran his hand over Damian’s shoulder, guiding Damian to face the mattress.

Dick removed his own clothing. Damian waited underneath him, breathing into the sheets, as Dick stripped and visited the bedstand. Dick returned to Damian, climbing on top of him. Dick leaned over Damian, his body completely blanketing over him, and kissed the boy’s nape. His hard cock pressed into the back of Damian’s thigh. Dick groaned into the crook of Damian’s neck, pushing his hips forward, rubbing his throbbing erection against Damian’s smooth skin. Rutting against him over and over, the desire in him steadily building.

His cock lined up along Damian’s crease. Dick’s head tilted downward, watching his cock run along Damian’s body. A sense of unease crept up on him. He was too big. Damian was too small. It wouldn’t work, they weren’t a match, it’d be impossible. If he tried, he’d break Damian. But he couldn’t shove his lust away. He had held himself back for too long. He wanted to be inside of Damian, wanted to fill him up completely.

He wet his fingers from the lubricant from his nightstand. He noticed Damian shudder as he prodded against his entrance.

“Are you nervous?” Dick said.

“No,” Damian said at once.

His response was too quick. Of course he was nervous. Dick reminded himself to take it easy, rubbing over Damian’s entrance. Easing his finger inside of him. Damian was completely still underneath Dick, as if afraid to react in any way. Dick let him be silent, focusing on easing his way deeper inside of Damian.

Once he was down to the knuckle, Dick sighed. Damian was tight and hot, gripping him. Dick felt his cock throb against Damian’s body. He wanted to enter him so badly. He’d already made it this far, what would it matter if he just shoved Damian down, entered him, and fucked him? He wanted to feel that hot, tight squeeze of Damian wrapped around his cock. His body was aching for it and Damian was so willing—

But he didn’t rush. He couldn’t rush. He’d get what he wanted without hurting Damian. He could make them both happy, if he just controlled himself. So he kept it slow, working his finger in and out of Damian, listening closely to every breath, every sigh. 

Damian made a small groan, the sound just barely audible, yet it struck Dick, a rush of heat racing through his body.

“Does it feel good?”

Damian just buried his face deeper in the mattress. Dick started to push his second finger in. It was a tight squeeze, requiring some maneuvering. Damian tensed up underneath him. Sounds muffled behind closed lips. He was too small, too tight, too young. But Dick entered him anyways.

Dick’s excitement was growing. The more his fingers pushed and prodded, the more Dick imagined being inside of Damian. Filling him, thrusting into him, fucking him. Every restrained sound Damian made, whether it was from pleasure or discomfort, made Dick want him more.

“Perfect,” Dick murmured in Damian’s hair. “You’re doing perfect.”

When Damian’s body seemed to relax, Dick slipped another finger inside of him. Damian’s body swallowed him, tightly squeezing around Dick’s fingers. Dick imagined that it must have been uncomfortable, maybe even painful, but Damian did not complain.

Dick moved his fingers in and out of Damian with the intent of opening him up. He listened to Damian closely, trying to sense the patterns of his breathing. If it hurt, Damian would never admit it, and that was exactly what worried Dick.

“You’re taking for long,” Damian said, but his voice was quiet and strained.

“This is all part of having sex. If you’re not begging for my hands, then I’m not doing it right.”

That stopped Damian’s complaining, at least. Dick took his time stretching Damian open. He could not read Damian’s thoughts, but he was enjoying the feeling of being inside of Damian, his cock throbbing against Damian’s bare, smooth skin, aching to enter Damian in place of his fingers.

When Damian made more small sounds, Dick’s ears picked up on it, the hairs on his arms standing.

“Like this?” he murmured, his fingers pressing inside of Damian. Damian stiffened as Dick rubbed inside of him, stroking his sensitive walls over and over. Damian further buried his face in the sheets, his stifled moans entering Dick’s ears as he insistently prodded at his most pleasurable areas.

Dick eventually pulled out of him. After lathering his cock with the lubricant, he lined himself up with Damian’s entrance. Already, he could feel his nerves shaking with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to shove into Damian all at once. He pressed forward, starting to enter him, and Damian’s body was already resisting him.

“Relax,” he ordered.

“I am.”

“You’re not,” Dick said, laughing under his breath. _So stubborn._

“Just do it already,” Damian muttered.

Dick pushed forward, the tip of his cock entering Damian. Damian bit back his voice, hands clenching around the sheets. Dick’s head spun. He was barely inside, and yet… 

Damian was vise-tight around him, so tight it was almost painful. Dick inched forward, plunging deeper into that tight heat. His whole body burned with arousal, white hot pleasure racing through him. Damian felt so good around him, squeezing him so good.

“How does it feel?” Dick asked, but he didn’t know if he was asking for Damian’s sake or his own. He looked down at Damian’s small body, forcefully opened up by his adult cock, and imagined how it must have been to be that full, that stretched. The thought of it made him groan.

Damian started to respond, but Dick moved in a little deeper, eliciting a noise that alarmed Dick.

“No, just go,” Damian said.

Dick did, but didn’t rush. He pressed on slowly, fraction by fraction. By the time he was fully inside of Damian, his breath was shaky.

Dick shoved in the rest of the way, his body rocking Damian forward. Dick groaned from the back of his throat, his face contorting with restrained pleasure. His whole body was flushed with heat. Damian was wrapped so tightly around every inch of him, squeezing him. Dick had never been in anything so tight, so hot, so wanting.

Why had he waited this long?

All at once, the lust crept up inside of him. He wanted to move. Needed to move. He didn’t even ask for permission when he made his first thrust. Damian groaned underneath him, voice torn between pleasure and discomfort. It was enough to make Dick think. _Calm down, you could break him, stop it._ He breathed in for a moment, staying still inside of Damian.

“You okay?” he asked. He didn’t want to ask. The thoughts of hurting Damian were a distant thought, overwhelmed with his need to fuck. But he wouldn’t hurt Damian, he wouldn’t, no matter how badly he needed to thrust and fuck his body.

“Just go,” Damian said, and maybe Dick took that permission too early, because Damian didn’t even have a chance to shut his mouth when Dick rammed into him again. Damian’s voice broke, his cry sending a tremor up Dick’s spine. Dick’s hand wrapped in the sheets with frustration. He could feel his cock throbbing inside of Damian, Damian squeezed so tightly around him that Dick felt trapped. He wanted to move, to keep moving, to feel the friction of their bodies.

It’d be fine. Damian could take it. He’d eventually like it. Just a little bit of pain, then it’d feel good, it’d be fine—

Dick pushed his selfish thoughts away, a tinge of shame burning at him.

“You don’t sound okay,” he said.

“I’m fine.”

Dick tried to move again. Damian was silent, but visibly tense, his body clenching around Dick, his hands tightening in the sheets. 

Dick gritted his teeth. This wasn’t going to work, he realized, his breaths growing shallow. He couldn’t keep holding himself back. He had patience with others, but not with Damian. He wanted him too much. He wanted him in a way that made him lose control when he needed it most.

“We need to stop. You’re not ready for this.” _I’m not ready for this._

“No,” Damian said, straining to look over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Damian. We can try another time,” Dick said, starting to pull out.

“Don’t stop. Don’t you dare.”

Damian grabbed Dick by the arm, stopping him from moving away any further. Dick was still halfway inside of Damian. He paused, looking down at Damian. That unusually desperate, vulnerable look in Damians’ eye was more seductive than it had any right to be. Dick wanted to shove back in, wanted to feel Damian wrapped around him. But Dick couldn’t control himself, he couldn’t. He couldn’t pause between every push and pull, waiting for Damian to adjust.

“We can do other things,” Dick said, hand tracing Damian’s face. His comforting gesture did nothing to ease the anxiety in Damian’s expression.

“You can’t hurt me.”

“I can, and I will, if we don’t stop—“

“I know what pain is. Nothing you can do can hurt me.”

Their conversation had been running in circles. Damian would only give up if Dick ended things for good. Dick watched Damian thoughtfully, his thumb tracing beneath Damian’s eyes. He didn’t want to leave Damian. He didn’t want to stop. Even if Damian was better off without him, even though Dick wasn’t good for him, even though this was forbidden—he couldn’t stay away.

_Stop holding back._

Dick shoved forward. The raw sound of Damian’s unfiltered voice only excited Dick more. He moved again, their bodies rocking forward, Damian moaning once again. Dick didn’t stop, didn’t let up. He moved in again, again. With every thrust, with every circling off his hips, it seemed to grow easier. Damian’s body opened up to him, even as he occasionally tensed up, even as he occasionally grunted and groaned. Still, he did not complain, did not ask Dick to stop.

“Good,” Dick breathed. He wrapped a hand in Damian’s hair, kissing the back of his head. “You’re so good to me.”

Dick wrapped his body around Damian’s, his cock pushing in all the way. He moved in shallow thrusts. Their uneven, staggered movements began to build into a steady rhythm. Dick could feel Damian’s every shudder, every heavy breath. He made a sound behind closed lips, one almost like a moan. Dick’s head went hazy at the sound. Heat raced through his body.

Dick wrangled his hand underneath Damian, pinned between his body and the mattress. He snaked his way between Damian’s legs, wrapping around his cock. With every push forward, Damian’s cock rubbed up against his palm. Damian exhaled through his nose. Cheek to cheek, Dick felt Damian’s skin burn. Dick kissed his face, his neck. He continue to thrust into him, continued fuck him.

Damian’s vocals increased, desperate moans slipping past his lips. He twisted underneath Dick, as if trying to escape. Dick could feel Damian’s cock throbbing against his hand. Damian’s ecstasy only increased Dick’s fervor. He fucked him faster, deeper. He could hear the sounds of their sex increasing, the slick of the lubricant mixed with the sounds of their bodies colliding. The friction between their bodies built and built. Hot, everything was so hot—

Damian was changing underneath him. His movements were desperate, clawing. His thighs quivered. His voice rose until he finally bit into the sheets, holding back his cry as he reached his climax. Dick felt Damian’s body tremble and shake, his cock pulsing in his hand. His orgasm was dry, the tremors of his body indicating the height of his climax. Dick groaned, Damian seizing up around his cock so tight it was painful

Finally, Damian’s body relaxed into the mattress, his breaths shallow.

Dick finally snapped. He grabbed hold of Damian’s hips with both hands, adjusted his position on the mattress. He started to fuck into him hard, fast. Damian’s voice rose—uncontrollable, desperate. Dick loved every sound, each one driving into him, but it was too loud. He covered Damian’s mouth, holding him there, letting him yell into his hand.

His body was burning hot. Sweat gathered at his hairline. The friction around his cock increased with every thrust, every stroke. He could feel his pleasure rising, high, higher. He was holding back his own moans, his mouth firmly clamped shut. He fucked Damian with the intent of finishing—he watched as Damian’s hands crawled at the sheets, felt the quickening breaths warm his palm—just a little longer—a little longer was all he needed—

No, he couldn’t—

Dick released Damian, but before he could pull away, he heard Damian speak.

“Do it. Finish inside of me.”

Damian’s permission was all that Dick needed. A few more thrusts and he could feel the heat in his body sink down to his groin all at once. Dick clenched his jaw, biting back his voice as he came inside of Damian. All at once, he could feel his hot seed pouring into Damian. Filling him up. Hot, thick ejaculate coating them both.

He stayed inside of Damian during the entire duration of his orgasm. Once his climax had passed, exhaustion hit him. Dick’s body sank. He stayed inside of Damian for a moment, catching his breath. His sensitive cock throbbed inside of him. Dick took a deep breath, trying to even out his racing heart.

He pulled out, a trail of ejaculate following him onto the sheets, leaking down Damian’s inner thighs. Dick backed away, processing what had happened. The guilt of his actions settled on him. He looked at the slender shapes and shadows of Damian’s boyish body and burned with shame.

His eyes travelled up to Damian’s eyes, just noticing that the boy had been watching him. Upon making eye contact, Damian did not shy away. He sat up to better meet Dick’s face. He placed his hand on Dick’s shoulder, his hand slender but strong.

“You did not hurt me.”

Dick was not reassured. But those words did offer some comfort, no matter how superficial. He leaned forward, kissing Damian’s lips, and found that they still responded to his touch.

Dick had lost track of the time. He didn’t know how long they’d been doing this—minutes, days, weeks. Damian’s body readily accepted him, where it had once resisted him. It accepted Dick’s body with such ease that the form that was once forbidden to Dick suddenly seemed as if it was made for him.

Damian was made for him.

Somewhere in the distance, the Wayne Clock Tower rang. Dick barely listened, more focused on the sound of Damian’s voice as he whispered, “Harder.”

Dick pushed into Damian deep, as deep as he could go, rocking him onto the ledge. Dick leaned forward, cape draping over them both, the heat of their bodies trapped within that space. 

Dick had waited for that command. For so long, he imagined Damian speaking that word. Now, he waited for that sense of urgency that he used to feel, that need—but it didn’t come.

Instead of wanting to take Damian roughly, he just wanted to take his time. Wanted to take Damian slowly, lovingly, for as long as the moment would last.

To hold Damian close and never hurt him.


End file.
